


The Autumn Before the Winter

by JekkieFan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Autumn, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good W. D. Gaster, Kinda, M/M, Post-Accident W. D. Gaster, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Prompt Fic, Rain, grillstertember, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JekkieFan/pseuds/JekkieFan
Summary: Color-changed leaves danced on the ground around the skeleton and the elemental’s feet. But Gaster didn’t mind so much. He had his favorite fire elemental next to him. And they were on their “first” date. Gaster still felt an awkwardness between them. He didn’t get up the nerve to tell Grillby the truth. That they knew each other once before. He didn’t want to. He wanted this to be natural. He knew that this budding relationship was fragile. It needed to grow in order to survive the cold truth.In which Gaster and Grillby go to a park together.(Takes place after Orbiting the Sun, but it's not necessary to read before this one.)
Relationships: W. D. Gaster/Grillby
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	The Autumn Before the Winter

Sliver clouds drifted in the sky. The autumn breeze whistled through the branches, telling the trees to prepare for the cold winter. Color-changed leaves danced on the ground around the skeleton and the elemental’s feet. But Gaster didn’t mind so much. He had his favorite fire elemental next to him. And they were on their “first” date. Gaster still felt an awkwardness between them. He didn’t get up the nerve to tell Grillby the truth. That they knew each other once before. He didn’t want to. He wanted this to be natural. He knew that this budding relationship was fragile. It needed to grow in order to survive the cold truth.

“… You never said… where you work,” Grillby asked as they strolled through the park. He paused, thoughts visibly fading across his mind. “Do you… work at a school?”

Gaster didn’t want it to be like this. It was a simple question, but it hurt. He wanted to crawl back to before. “No,” he signed. “I’m retired. I was a royal scientist.”

“… That suits you.” Grillby pause again, thinking. “… You look like… a nerd… That’s a good thing.”

Gaster was pulled from his mind. His bones began to rattled with laughter. “I’m glad you think so.”

In the distance the joyful yell of kids mingled with the crisp air. Children of both humans and monsters played and ran over the dry grass in their overstuffed coats.

Gaster smiled at them.

Grillby turned to him with a curious look.

“They remind me of my boys,” Gaster explained. “When they were small.”

Grillby nodded knowingly. Or half knowingly, not remembering that he knew them before their so called sudden appearance in Snowdin. “… They must have been a handful.”

Gaster rubbed the holes in his palms, _Yes, they were._ “Still are.”

Grillby chuckled, his fire popping like crackling leaves. Gaster would do anything to listen to that laugh for forever.

Thunder rolled in the sky above.

Grillby’s elated flames sank. Around them the sidewalk became speckled with raindrops. Grillby was frozen with fear. Quickly Gaster took Grillby by the arm. They ducked under the safety of a gazebo. It was just in time before the clouds decided to pour. The children playfully laughed in the rain, but intense anxiety covered Grillby’s stoic face.

Gaster let go of him to speak. “Are you okay?”

Grillby didn’t say anything for a moment. His gaze was transfixed by a growing puddle on the sidewalk. Grillby’s breathing was soft and shallow. He was actively holding back his panic, but just barely.

Standing closer, Gaster took Grillby’s hand in his. Not an embrace. That was too imposing. Too much for the fragility of the situation.

Grillby pulled him into a hug.

It was like a splash of cold water to the face. Something to wake him up. Slowly Gaster wrapped his arms around Grillby’s back. Blushing lavender dusted his cheekbones. Gaster felt warm, and protected. It felt like a cozy sweater fresh from the dryer. Grillby’s flames crackled against his skull. Gaster could close his eyes, and get lost in the smoky scent of firewood and earthy petrichor. Maybe if he tried he could pretend that they were back home in Snowdin.

But that was before. And now, Grillby needed him. Gaster did away with the bittersweet memories that clung to him.

“… Thank you,” Grillby whispered, “… for being here.”

Together they stood there, holding each other. And they waited out the autumn rain.

Gaster could never go back to the warm summers of before. But he would stay with Grillby during this autumn, and through the cold winter, in hopes to see this flower bloom in spring.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was for the Grillstertember prompt "Weather watchers."
> 
> This was a spur of the moment kinda fic. I had gotten my scene for my comic written, and still had most of the day to do something else. That and I REALLY wanted to writing something autumny. It's my favorite season! The cool air! The pretty leaves! Pumpkins! Apple cider! Halloween! I just really love autumn ya'll. Anyway, I had a lot of fun this September in the Undertale fandom. I can't believe it's been five years. Despite everything, we're all still here. And I couldn't be happier.
> 
> If you liked this, please leave a comment or a kudos!


End file.
